


Gentlemen Marveling the Stars

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, In-Jokes, Jokes, Laughter, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: This is the result of... I basically blame my nephew. It was supposed to be a joke between us, but he made me promise to do this. SO here we are... It was to help me get out of my funk. It is really supposed to be a dumb and pointless story, that is just meant to be fun basically.Anything that has been translated went through google. I am a dumb American that only knows one language fluently.In truth most of this is result of watching many silly interviews with my nephew. If you're surprised by anything I guarantee i didn't make this shit up! Search you tube its out there trust me!Yep that's my summary, thanks for stopping by.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Story Cravings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gentlemen Marveling the Stars

_10pm_

_FaceTime_

_Call from... Douche Egg_

_\--_

"Taron! It is ten pm I have to work tomorrow! What do you want?" Zoe snaps, answering the call.

-

Taron can be heard laughing while his camera shows a very drunken Pedro standing in the corner.

-

"Hey Pedro!" Zoe smiles.

"Hm?" Pedro opens his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zoe giggles.

"Yeah." Pedro smiles.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." Pedro nods.

"How drunk are you?" Zoe asks, already knowing.

"Not very." Pedro shrugs. "We can still make out."

"Maybe tomorrow." Zoe laughs. "I need to get ready for bed."

-

Pedro frowns.

\--

"Hey Egg!" Zoe yells.

-

The camera flips to show Taron's face.

-

"Take mother home." Zoe shakes her head.

"Yeah. Okay." Taron giggles.

"What did you drink?" Zoe asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Two long islands." Taron giggles.

"You IDIOT!" Zoe laughs. "You are shit faced! I'm getting you both a ride."

"Zoe you're like- you work tomorrow." Taron giggles.

"I'm not picking you up." Zoe rolls her eyes. "But I'm sending someone to you. Play nice and both of you need to stop drinking."

"Bye Zoe." Taron waves.

"Bye idiots." Zoe shakes her head.

-

_The FaceTime ends._

_\---_

"Please tell me I don't have to deal with hungover them tomorrow." Zoe looks at her friend.

-

Zoe's friend laughs with a shrug.

\---

FaceTime's ringer starts going off.

-

"Do people not know the time? I'm supposed to be professional tomorrow!" Zoe laughs, yelling at her phone.

\--

_11pm_

_FaceTime_

_Call from... Ada_

_\--_

"Yes Ada?" Zoe sighs, answering the call.

"Have you talked to Taron?" Ada asks concerned.

"Yes his shit faced self will be home to you in a half hour." Zoe rolls her eyes.

"What did he drink?" Ada asks with a huff.

"Long islands." Zoe raises her eyebrows. "Two of them in fact."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?" Ada screams.

"I'm not kidding. Interesting to know he's a giggly drunk." Zoe laughs.

"Yeah..." Ada smiles.

"Is there anything else I can help you with? I really need to get to bed." Zoe sighs.

"Yeah who's Taron with?" Ada asks.

"You haven't met him yet. But you will." Zoe shrugs. "Goodnight Ada."

"No wait!" Ada screeches.

"What Ada?" Zoe stares at her phone.

"Who are you going to bed with?" Ada giggles.

"No one! Goodnight Ada!" Zoe snaps, ending the call.

\----

Zoe plugs her phone into the charger.

\--

"Tell me again why I'm friends with them?" Zoe looks at her friend.

-

Zoe's friend shakes their head.

-

"Oh wait you wouldn't know that yet either." Zoe laughs. "Boy good luck tomorrow."

\----

The following morning, just like any other in January... In Wisconsin especially.

-

"Fuck me it's snowing!" Zoe says annoyed.

-

Zoe and her friend rush to get inside for the start of Zoe's shift.

\--

Loud squeals can be heard as Zoe gets closer to the door.

-

"At least he's in a good mood." Zoe smiles, opening the front door.

\--

Another squeal greets Zoe as she steps inside.

-

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Aura laughs as Grayson squeals.

"Morning dude!" Zoe greets, walking over to Grayson.

"Hey so I heard Taron was shit faced last night." Aura laughs.

"Yeah he was! And he FaceTimed me instead of his girl." Zoe makes a face.

"Why would-?"

\--

The door closing distracts Aura momentarily.

-

"Who the fuck are you?" Aura asks, looking at a man standing by the door.

-

Zoe laughs as she picks up Grayson.

-

"Obviously he's with you Zoe." Aura looks at Zoe.

"He is. He's my friend." Zoe laughs, carrying Grayson over to him. "Grayson knows him."

\--

The man is 5'9, short black curly hair, clean shaven, and he has brown eyes.

\--

"Grayson this is the Muppet man." Zoe introduces him to Grayson.

-

Grayson squeals happily.

-

"Muppet man?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"Blame mother." Zoe laughs.

"Mallow." He shakes his head.

-

Grayson smiles, he reaches out to Zoe's friend, and he flicks his shoulder.

-

"Same." Zoe smiles, kissing Grayson's temple.

-

He looks at Zoe confused.

-

"It means he likes you." Zoe smiles.

\--

"Muppet man? Am I missing something?" Aura asks, still confused.

"Aura this is Oscar. Oscar that's Aura, she's Grayson's Auntie." Zoe formerly introduces them.

"Hi." Oscar smiles, approaching Aura for a handshake.

"Oh okay he shakes hands." Aura nods, shaking Oscar's hand.

\---

"Hey is the -?"

"Babe I can't find any of my shirts, did you-?"

"Oh gross Christopher!" Zoe scrunches up her nose.

"Good morning to you too Zoe." Chris sighs, walking past her shirtless.

"They're in the dryer, I had to wash all of them." Aura shakes her head.

"Thanks babe." Chris smiles, kissing Aura.

-

Aura smiles against Chris' lips as she returns the kiss.

\--

"Hey Chris." Zoe says, sitting down with Grayson.

"Yeah?" Chris turns around.

-

Aura bites her lip as she looks at Chris' body.

-

Zoe giggles at her friend.

-

Chris raises an eyebrow at Zoe.

-

"Um right..." Zoe laughs at herself. "This is my friend Oscar."

"Hi." Oscar waves.

"Oh hi! Sorry I didn't see you." Chris smiles, offering his hand.

"Oscar that's Dorito, he's Aura's finance." Zoe introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Oscar nods, shaking Chris' hand.

"How do you and Zoe know each other?" Chris asks Oscar, knowing Zoe won't tell him.

"Oh we've known each other for a few years." Oscar shrugs.

"I've run into him on and off at random events." Zoe adds. "I sometimes forget that we know each other."

"Yeah I have those moments too." Oscar laughs.

"Okay so apparently they have something in common." Aura comments.

-

Zoe glares at Aura.

-

"How exactly did you guys meet in the first place?" Chris asks.

"Oh let me guess, it was on a movie set for one of Zoe's favorites!" Aura snaps her fingers.

-

Zoe and Oscar look at each other.

-

"It was!" Chris smiles.

"But what movie?" Aura asks herself. 

"Or was it a movie franchise?" Chris taps chin.

-

Oscar laughs as Zoe rolls her eyes.

-

"It is a franchise!" Aura giggles.

"This isn't twenty questions." Zoe scoffs.

"Okay movie franchise..." Chris scrunches up his nose.

"I'm sorry." Zoe looks at Oscar.

"No this is fun." Oscar shrugs.

"Her biggest movie franchise is _Marvel_. But what _Marvel-_?" Aura watches Zoe for hints.

"Eat me." Zoe sighs.

"Chris what movies in _Marvel_ would she own?" Aura asks, looking at Chris.

"Well he wasn't in " _Fantastic 4"_ with me or my side of the franchise." Chris shrugs.

-

Zoe groans.

-

Grayson squeals as he sits on Zoe's lap.

-

Zoe laughs at Grayson.

-

"Do you think they'll get it?" Zoe asks Grayson.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"I'm a little nervous to see if they'll figure it out." Oscar says, as he sits next to Zoe.

-

Zoe laughs.

\----

The front door opens distracting from the conversation.

-

"Come on! We'll deal with the hangover later!" Ada snaps, dragging Taron inside.

-

Zoe rolls her eyes as Taron stumbles inside.

-

"Hey! Taron's friend! Get in here!" Ada snaps, sticking her head outside.

"MOTHER!" Zoe says happily. "Here take him."

-

Oscar takes Grayson from Zoe as she stands up.

\--

Zoe rushes to the door and she hugs a hungover Pedro.

-

"Hey Zoe!" Pedro groans with a smile.

"How are you feeling old man?" Zoe giggles.

"I'm sober enough to remember last night's conversation." Pedro smiles.

"We'll see." Zoe laughs. "Come sit on the couch."

\--

"How the fuck does she know who he is?" Ada asks confused. "Who the fuck is this guy on the couch?"

"Great manners Ada." Zoe teases.

"You know what, fuck you bitch." Ada says, in a high-pitched voice.

-

Chris laughs.

-

"Hey isn't he-?" Aura points to Pedro.

"Mother Mandalorian?" Zoe asks, looking at Aura. "Yes."

"Mother Mandalorian?" Ada asks confused.

"Okay." Aura nods. "How the hell did you-?"

"Oscar." Zoe giggles. "Well I mean Taron too I guess."

"That's right." Taron nods.

-

Chris chuckles.

\---

"You try not to throw up and sit on the couch." Ada orders.

"Yes love." Taron nods.

"He throws up and you're cleaning it up Ada!" Aura sternly says.

\----

"So what's the plan today?" Ada asks, sitting on the floor.

"Screaming over football." Aura shrugs.

"We apologize ahead of time mother and egg." Zoe laughs.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

Aura laughs.

-

"Oh okay well Grayson says we're not sorry." Zoe shakes her head.

"Grayson knows what's up." Aura continues to laugh.

\---

"Um Chris why are you shirtless?" Ada asks.

-

Zoe and Aura laugh loudly.

-

Chris looks down at himself.

-

"Sorry!" Chris blushes, hurrying to the laundry room.

"Dryer!" Aura laughs.

\--

"I'll take him." Zoe says, picking up Grayson.

-

Aura turns on the TV and she finds the _Packer_ game.

-

Zoe sits with Grayson on the floor by his toys.

\--

"Oscar, ¿te quedaste con Zoe anoche?" Pedro asks.

"Hey keep me out of your conversations!" Zoe snaps at Pedro.

-

Pedro smiles at Zoe.

-

"What'd you say?" Ada asks Pedro.

"He's not telling." Zoe narrows her eyes at Pedro.

"Oh so they play that game too?" Aura asks, teasing Zoe.

"I don't play games." Zoe says, making a face at Aura.

"No you and Grayson just share things you won't even tell us." Ada scoffs.

"What is said between me and Grayson. Stays between me and Grayson." Zoe shrugs. "Unless Grayson approves who gets to know _certain_ things."

"What's your favorite ship?" Oscar asks Zoe with a smile.

"Zoe doesn't-"

"Stormpilot." Zoe looks at Oscar.

"Stormpilot?" Aura asks confused.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Ada asks confused.

\--

"Por supuesto que ella está de acuerdo contigo." Pedro shakes his head.

"Ella es dulce conmigo." Oscar smiles.

"Hey! Did I not just say, keep me out of your conversation?" Zoe throws Grayson's stuffed animal at Oscar.

"How do you even know what they're saying?" Ada asks.

"I have no idea what they're saying. I just know when they're talking about me." Zoe shrugs.

-

Aura shakes her head.

-

"Okay everyone shut up the game is starting!" Zoe snaps.

-

Chris hurries back to the living room with a fresh shirt on.

-

"What's going on?" Taron asks, his eyes are feeling heavy.

"They're going to watch their football." Ada shrugs.

"You guys don't have to stay you know." Aura points out.

"I know." Ada nods.

\--

"I bet Oscar quiere quedarse con Zoe." Pedro teases.

"¿Estás celoso?" Oscar crosses his arms.

"Mother! Stop talking about me!" Zoe snaps again. "You two are so annoying about that!"

\----

"What the fuck was that?" Aura asks, her voice high in pitch.

"Fucking hell." Taron groans.

\----

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT?" Aura asks again angrily.

"I wasn't looking." Zoe shrugs.

"WE ARE NOT THE VIKINGS. WHAT THE FUCK?" Aura gets up.

"Uh-oh!" Zoe giggles, picking up Grayson.

"Why can't they just-?" Aura grabs a toy and kicks it.

-

Zoe crawls out of the line of fire with Grayson.

-

"SERIOUSLY HOW HARD IS TO-?" Aura grabs a package of paper towel.

"You aren't really going-?" Ada starts to ask.

-

Aura kicks the paper towels terribly.

-

Zoe laughs, as she sits between Pedro and Oscar on the couch.

-

Aura goes around the living room kicking random objects.

\----

"Babe are you okay?" Chris asks, as Aura gets tired.

"Christopher Robert Evans." Aura turns to face Chris.

"Oh! Full name!" Ada giggles.

"Oof." Zoe cringes.

"So help me. If they fuck this game up." Aura sternly says.

-

Chris looks away with wide eyes.

\----

After her tantrum Aura sits on the floor by Chris.

-

"Is this normal?" Pedro asks Zoe.

"Completely." Oscar nods.

"Um how would you know?" Zoe laughs looking at Oscar confused.

"I listened to your stories." Oscar shrugs.

-

Zoe shakes her head.

\----

Closer to halftime the women are ignoring the announcers, Aura is irritated, and Zoe lip syncs to the song playing during the game.

-

_Pour some sugar on me_

-

"Please don't pour your sugar on me." Aura says annoyed.

-

Zoe and Pedro start to laugh.

-

Oscar is busy playing with Grayson.

-

Ada's trying to wake Taron.

-

"Just keep your sugar for yourself." Aura rolls her eyes.

"Is that what you say to Chris when you aren't in the mood?" Zoe asks.

"Like right now?" Aura asks, looking at Zoe.

"Ouch." Chris hisses.

"Rough game man." Oscar tries to sympathize.

"Yeah it's kind of normal." Chris shrugs.

"I need a drink." Aura mumbles, getting up. "Zoe!"

"I'll be right there. I need a kiss from Grayson first." Zoe looks down at Grayson.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"No? Then who am I supposed to kiss?" Zoe asks.

-

Oscar clears his throat.

-

"Um sir think about Finn!" Zoe gasps.

-

Oscar laughs.

-

"I got you kid." Pedro says, kissing Zoe's cheek.

"Thanks." Zoe laughs, as she gets up.

\--

"Aura we're going to take off." Ada finally wakes Taron.

"I'm with them." Pedro says, as he gets up.

"Bye guys thanks for coming." Aura says from the kitchen.

"Bye Mother, Egg, and Ada!" Zoe waves.

\--

"Oscar, mejor trata a Zoe esta noche." Pedro winks at Oscar.

"Mother!" Zoe snaps, giggling a little. "Stop it!"

"Sabes que es mi reina." Oscar declares with a smile.

"I'm so done with both of you." Zoe says, walking into the kitchen.

"Someone better translate, because I need this boiling tea." Ada says, as she leaves with Taron and Pedro.

-

Zoe rolls her eyes as she enters the kitchen.

\---

"Can you believe this fucking game?" Zoe asks, with a shrug.

"Okay what the hell is going on with you and this Oscar?" Aura asks.

"Nothing." Zoe laughs.

"I call bullshit!" Aura shakes her head.

"Oh whatever." Zoe scoffs.

-

Grayson squeals from the living room.

-

Zoe walks to the doorway to look at Grayson.

-

"Is he okay?" Aura asks.

"Yeah." Zoe nods, looking out to the living room.

-

Chris now has Grayson in his lap.

-

Grayson is very pleased.

-

"Uncle Chris has him." Zoe smiles at Aura.

"Lucky kid." Aura smiles.

-

Zoe looks out to the living room again.

-

"Hi." Oscar smiles at Zoe.

"Hi." Zoe says surprised seeing Oscar so close.

-

Oscar kisses Zoe.

-

Zoe pulls away giggling.


End file.
